Blablacar
by Didou614
Summary: Newt aurait dû se méfier. Il aurait tellement dû se méfier de cette tête de bambi inoffensif. [UA] [NEWTMAS]
Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot, univers alternatif

Nda : Eh non je ne suis pas morte les amis ! Voilà un OS qui a mit du temps à arriver à cause de sa longueur et de plein de petites choses, j'espère que vous allez rentrer dans mon délire Didouien et que vous l'apprécierez. Merci à Minata Aruyo pour la correction et xamagur40 pour sa grande contribution !

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Blablacar**

Newt jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle indiquait 16h07.

Son covoitureur avait du retard sur l'heure convenue. Ou alors c'était sa montre qui était en avance. Étant très à cheval sur les horaires, il avait la fâcheuse habitude d'avancer les aiguilles de sa montre pour ne jamais être en retard.

Il vérifia une énième fois qu'il était bien au lieu de rendez-vous, et tourna sur lui-même pour guetter l'arrivé de son covoitureur. Newt s'impatienta. Il en avait marre de rester debout tout seul au milieu de cette place comme un con. De nombreux soupirs s'échappèrent de sa bouche jusqu'à que ce que soit au tour d'une exclamation de plaisir : une voiture venait de se garer pas loin.

Un homme y sorti, plutôt grand, brun, incarnant la simplicité même. Il referma doucement sa portière en fixant Newt avec insistance, ce qui lui fît deviner qu'il s'agissait de son covoitureur. Le blond empoigna sa petite valise et le rejoignit en souriant poliment.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes Stephen je suppose ?

Il y eut une seconde de flottement durant lequel le visage de Newt fut soigneusement scruté par le regard mielleux, chaud et doux de l'autre homme, avant qu'il réponde en tendant la main :

\- C'est ça.

\- Moi c'est Newt, enchanté.

Tous deux se serrèrent vigoureusement la main, tandis que le dit Stephen répéta le prénom de Newt, comme s'il goûtait ce son entre ses lèvres. Il le débarrassa vite de ses affaires et ensemble ils regagnèrent sa voiture. Une fois la valise dans le coffre, Newt s'installa sur le siège passager à l'avant. Il pencha la tête pour observer l'autre homme à travers la fenêtre conducteur, il était toujours dehors et semblait débattre avec lui-même en se rongeant les ongles. Newt dû toquer sur la vitre pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais à la route à prendre.

Il s'installa, sa portière claqua et les ceintures furent bouclées, dans un son définitif.

ooo

Thomas fît gronder le moteur. Sur le volant étaient posées ses mains moites. Il s'engagea sur la route et sur ce qui semblait être la pire connerie de toute sa vie.

Il se mordait nerveusement les lèvres lorsque Newt le questionna sur sa vie et ce pourquoi il quittait cette ville aujourd'hui. Ses réponses restèrent vastes et quelque peu confuses, avec un semblant de stress que Newt dû traduire comme de la timidité.

Tant mieux.

A force de répondre de manière fermée, l'ambiance dans la voiture se tendit. Thomas avait la désagréable impression que les mots « type bizarre » étaient gravés sur son front. Comme il ne parlait pas de lui, c'est Newt qui se dévoila le plus. Thomas apprit qu'il était étudiant en biologie et qu'il partait voir sa sœur quelques temps, d'ailleurs il n'était pas très enchanté de revoir le petit-ami de celle-ci qu'il désignait comme un « pauvre connard qui pense tout savoir » .

Tant mieux.

Arrivé au péage de l'autoroute, Thomas se positionna derrière un autre conducteur et attendit son tour. Déjà qu'il était mal à l'aise auparavant, le silence et l'immobilité dans sa voiture le gêna encore plus. Inconsciemment il tapota ses pouces sur le volant, attirant le regard de Newt sur ses mains.

Il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il avait bien fait au moment où il risqua un coup d'œil vers le blond. Il rencontra directement ses prunelles noisettes et son visage angélique qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Newt lui sourit poliment, ce qui provoqua une absence du cerveau de Thomas pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde par sourire béat.

Ouais, il avait définitivement bien fait.

ooo

Newt fut doucement réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient sa peau. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent avec précaution, il gigota un peu et grogna. Le bruit constant de la voiture l'avait bercé durant une bonne heure.

Il se redressa sur son siège en frottant sa main contre son visage puis apporta son attention sur son covoitureur. Il avait l'air plus apaisé que tout à l'heure. Newt constata qu'ils étaient encore sur l'autoroute. Il guetta un panneau afin de deviner aux alentours de quelle ville ils étaient. Quand il en aperçu un, une boule s'écrasa sur son estomac.

Ils n'étaient pas sur la bonne route.

Machinalement il ralluma son portable, et crut halluciner lorsqu'il vit le nombre d'appel manqué. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui se tramait mais il était certain que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Newt écouta un message vocal qu'on lui avait laissé. Son visage se décomposa au fil des mots :

« Bonjour, euh, Newt c'est ça ? C'est Stephen. J'avais un peu de retard pour notre covoiturage et je ne vous ai pas trouvé à notre point de rendez-vous. Je vous ai attendu puis j'ai été contraint de partir. J'espère qu'il ne vous ai rien arrivé de grave. Bonne journée. »

Tandis que la voix de sa boîte vocale lui demandait ce qu'il voulait faire de ce message, Newt tourna lentement la tête vers l'inconnu à ses côtés, qui continuait inlassablement de lui sourire.

Newt se crispa à sa tête adorable. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce mec là, le genre petit chiot timide et innocent, était en train de le kidnapper ? Non, c'était complètement ridicule. Ça devait être un affreux malentendu. Quoique, on dit que la majorité des psychopathes ressemble à Monsieur tout le monde. Une peur soudaine hérissa ses poils blonds.

\- Newt, ça va ? Tu es blanc comme un lin-

\- Tu ne t'appelles pas Stephen, le coupa sèchement Newt.

Ce fut tour du conducteur de pâlir. Il sentit la panique tendre ses muscles et renferma ses doigts autour du volant.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Son interlocuteur préféra nier ses questions et se concentrer sur la route.

\- Très bien j'appelle les flics.

A peine Newt eut le temps d'activer son téléphone que l'autre garçon le lui chopa en vitesse et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

\- Mec qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! S'écria Newt.

Trop tard, il vit son téléphone s'envoler dans les airs puis disparaître. Il resta un moment immobile, la bouche entrouverte, faisant le deuil de son téléphone alors que son ravisseur ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

\- Je m'appelle Thomas.

ooo

\- Mon cher Thomas tu n'es qu'un gros taré ! Cria Newt.

\- J'ai horreur que l'on me cri dans les oreilles, marmonna Thomas sans grande conviction.

\- C'est moi qui dois me plaindre, d'accord ? Pas toi, le psychopathe !

Thomas soupira. Ca l'attristait que Newt le considère comme tel. Il n'avait aucun problème mental. Enfin, à sa connaissance.

Alors que Newt continuait à crier sur son kidnappeur, car enfin de compte c'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, les tics nerveux de Thomas s'accentuèrent. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue de plus en plus fort et son regard n'arrivait plus à trouver un point fixe. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Il avait bien dit qu'il avait horreur des cris.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal Newt, je le jure.

Le garçon cessa de crier pour pousser un gémissement de frustration. Il prit de grandes inspirations pour aérer son esprit affolé puis demanda plus calmement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors ?

\- Je veux que tu m'accompagnes.

\- Où ?

\- Chez moi. Là où j'ai grandi.

Thomas osa croiser le regard de Newt. Il était amer sous ses sourcils durement froncés, mais il y perçu néanmoins une pointe de curiosité. Il attendait probablement des explications, mais Thomas ne lui donnerait pas. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Personne ne comprendrait ce qu'il avait vu là-bas, entendu et subi, pour qu'il appréhende autant d'y retourner seul.

\- Thomas, commença Newt d'une voix qui se voulait douce. Je ne te connais pas, mais je suis sûr que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bête et méchant. Tu sais bien que ce que tu me fais, contre mon gré, est interdit par la loi, alors je te conseille de t'arrêter dès que tu peux et de me laiss-

\- Je regrette, le coupa net Thomas, reprenant soudainement contenance. Maintenant que tu es là je ne te laisserai pas partir.

ooo

Newt était affalé sur son siège, les bras croisés et avait la bouille d'un enfant boudeur. Il fusillait Thomas du regard, comme s'il s'imaginait mille façons de le buter.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à une aire d'autoroute pour que Thomas se repose. Le jeune homme était dehors, appuyé contre le capot de la voiture et fumait sa cigarette en admirant le soleil se cacher derrière les pins qui entouraient l'aire de repos.

Bien sûr il avait pris la précaution d'enfermer sa victime dans le véhicule pour qu'elle ne lui échappe pas. Newt se voyait déjà au tribunal contre Thomas. Ce mec avait beau être canon et doux comme un agneau, il restait un putain de kidnappeur et il ne s'en sortirait pas facilement. Il s'imagina aussi la lettre d'insulte qu'il enverrait à ce fichu site de covoiturage.

«Voyagez en toute sécurité ! » marmonna-t-il en imitant la voix féminine de la publicité du site. « Mon cul ouais !»

Puis pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui ? Pourquoi Thomas l'avait choisi et pas un autre, ou _une_ autre ? Le seul point positif de toute cette histoire c'était qu'il avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas aller voir sa sœur et son stupide petit-copain.

A force d'observer Thomas, le regard de Newt glissa sur sa nuque, son dos, jusqu'à ses reins. Thomas tourna la tête vers sa droite tout en tirant sur sa clope, et Newt aperçu son profil ainsi que son petit nez retroussé. Si on oubliait le fait que c'était un tocard, il devait bien avouer que Thomas possédait un charme naturel surprenant. Ça en adoucirait presque sa colère contre lui.

Se sentant observé, l'homme à la chevelure ébène jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, en direction de Newt qui retrouva instantanément son air boudeur et agacé. Ce dernier ne trouva rien de plus mature que lever fièrement son majeur.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre, Newt vit Thomas rire doucement.

ooo

\- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

\- C'est la question d'un enfant, souffla Thomas.

\- Étant donné que je ne sais pas du tout où on va, je ne peux donc pas vraiment deviner combien de temps je vais devoir rester enfermé avec un inconnu déjanté.

\- On est pas arrivés avant demain matin.

\- Super…

En l'observant du coin de l'œil, Thomas vit que Newt appuyait sa tête contre la vitre et regardait le paysage défiler. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que le blond, plus vieux que lui d'une année, soit aussi boudeur. Newt avait un rôle à jouer dans leur voyage, Thomas espérait que sa rancune contre lui n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air.

\- Si tu me parlais de toi au lieu de te comporter comme un gosse ? Proposa-t-il.

\- Pourquoi je parlerai avec toi ?

\- Parce que ça pourrait t'aider à passer le temps en compagnie d'un « inconnu déjanté ».

Toujours en fixant la vitre Newt fronça les sourcils tout en pesant le pour et le contre de cette proposition. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il se décida :

\- Tu l'auras voulu. Est-ce que tu sais comment fonctionne une cellule végétale ?

Le visage de Newt ne dégageait plus d'agacement, mais de la malice pure. Thomas n'aurait jamais dû poser cette foutue question.

ooo

Au maximum Thomas l'écouta deux minutes avant de perdre le fil, mais Newt s'en fichait.

\- Et tu savais que la vacuole dans une cellule végétale permet de stabiliser la pression osmotique ? Mais elle possède aussi plein d'autres rôles, comme le stockage de glucose, sous la forme de graine d'amidon et parfois même de stockage des déchets.

Pour bien faire comprendre à Newt qu'il ne voulait plus entendre ses cours de biologie, Thomas alluma la radio. Le blond comprit le message qui n'était qu'un synonyme de "ferme la", et se tut, mais s'indigna en suivant sur la musique qui faisait vibrer la voiture.

\- C'est du foutage de gueule.

Le fou rire de Thomas accompagnait la célèbre chanson _I want to break free_ de Queen, parfaitement adaptée à la situation.

ooo

Une heure plus tard, Thomas s'arrêta une seconde fois pour faire une pause. Le soleil venait tout juste de rendre ses derniers rayons. Avant qu'il ne quitte la voiture, Newt lui agrippa l'avant-bras :

\- Je peux sortir aussi ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes et surtout d'aller aux toilettes.

Il avait exposer sa requête avec un ton délicat et suppliant, espérant convaincre plus facilement son ravisseur.

Thomas le toisa en plissant les yeux, sans un mot. Il se méfiait de l'innocence trompeuse dont Newt faisait preuve, il avait beau ressembler à un ange tombé du ciel, l'étudiant avait un sale caractère et était plus malicieux qu'il ne laissait paraître. Thomas ne voulait pas qu'il lui file entre les doigts, alors il avait intérêt à ne pas se laisser avoir et à ne pas succomber à son charme.

Mais en quelques secondes, son débat intérieur passa en deuxième plan pour laisser place à son émerveillement pour les traits de Newt. Son cerveau se mit en veille et se laissa séduire par l'homme qui attendait une réponse.

Plus les secondes s'écoulaient plus Newt trouvait son comportement flippant. Faute de patience, sa véritable nature reprit le dessus et lâcha sans préambule :

\- Tu me laisses sortir ou je pisse dans ta voiture.

Thomas sortit du véhicule en échappant un petit rire, il ouvrit la portière à Newt et contre toute attente, lui tendit la main.

ooo

Lorsque Newt s'était levé ce matin, il pensait que le soir même il serait en compagnie de sa sœur, que son stupide chat le fuirait, comme d'habitude, et que son petit copain allait encore sortir ses blagues à deux balles durant le dîner.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait au milieu de nul part se baladant sur une aire d'autoroute main dans la main avec un séduisant kidnappeur. Jamais.

\- On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Demanda-t-il, lasse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu déguerpisses, répliqua Thomas en resserrant ses doigts autour des siens.

\- Sérieusement, où veux-tu que je m'enfuis sur une aire d'autoroute ?

\- Tais-toi ou c'est par la taille que je vais te tenir.

Newt se tut aussitôt, envahit par une bouffée de chaleur inattendue. Visiblement l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, et il dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas répliquer.

ooo

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la route, Newt insista longuement pour savoir pourquoi Thomas avait besoin de lui dans toute cette histoire. Il était prêt à lui faire cracher le morceau et qu'importe si la partie névrosée du brun refaisait surface. Newt était tenace et Thomas se rendit à l'évidence : il aller bien falloir qu'il donne quelques infos, bien que ça l'angoissait énormément d'y penser, et encore plus d'en parler.

\- On t'a fait du mal là-bas ? Demanda Newt qui avait pivoté sur sa gauche pour voir au mieux le visage de Thomas dans l'obscurité.

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Mais tu as peur d'y retourner ?

Il acquiesça bien que le problème n'était pas le lieu en lui-même, comme Newt avait l'air de le penser.

\- J'ai beaucoup de bons souvenirs là-bas, ajouta Thomas. Mais le peu de mauvais souvenirs que j'ai, restent constamment dans mon esprit. Ils sont forts, et écrasent les bons.

\- Ils impliquent quelque chose ? Quelqu'un ?

\- Quelqu'un oui. Un proche, légèrement...

Thomas ne finit pas sa phrase, c'était trop dur. Alors pour se faire comprendre, il tapota le bout de son index contre sa tempe.

Après ce geste, Newt le laissa tranquille. Il avait eu sa réponse.

Ce n'était pas un lieu que Thomas allait affronter, mais belle et bien une personne qui lui était chère, et avec qu'il avait partagé une souffrance terrible. Et la partageait toujours.

Il était à peu près 11h du soir lorsque le conducteur commença à en avoir marre de la route. Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes et Newt le surpris à plusieurs reprises à piquer du nez.

Son dos lui faisait mal et ses jambes s'engourdissaient de plus en plus. Il était plus sage de s'arrêter maintenant pour dormir avant de provoquer un accident.

ooo

\- Alors là non ! Je refuse de rentrer main dans la main avec toi dans cette hôtel ! C'est vraiment trop louche, cria Newt. Lâche-moi !

Thomas ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il agrippait son poignet et le tirait vers lui pour le forcer à avancer. Résistant jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, le blond piétinait et continuait à crier, attirant les regards curieux.

Thomas avait roulé des heures et n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête maintenant. Il en avait assez des caprice de ce guignol. A bout de nerfs il se retourna et plaqua sa main sur les lèvres de Newt.

\- Maintenant tu la fermes, grogna-t-il. Je ne déconne pas, je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement, un frisson de crainte ébranla Newt. Les yeux de Thomas lui avait semblé si faibles auparavant, mais à cet instant ils le transperçaient d'une intensité féroce.

Newt hocha craintivement la tête, puis se laissa faire lorsque Thomas entrelaça brutalement ses doigts avec les siens. Il ne décrocha pas un mot lorsque son ravisseur demanda une chambre à l'homme de l'accueil, ni lorsque celui-ci le regarda de la tête aux pieds d'un air qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il resta interdit lorsqu'ils montèrent les escaliers, ou encore quand le brun ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer en premier.

La chambre était assez vaste, meublée au minimum, avec deux lits simples séparés d'à peine deux mètres. Aussitôt que Newt pénétra dans la pièce, Thomas claqua la porte de l'extérieur. Le blond se retourna vivement et se jeta sur la poignée.

Il était enfermé. Il aurait dû s'y ne lui faisait pas confiance, et il avait probablement raison.

Newt retira paresseusement ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le lit de gauche. Il s'étendit de tout son long et ses os craquèrent. Il soupira d'aise ; qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de ne plus être assis dans cette voiture.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence complet et reposant. Soudain il entendit un cliquetis de clé, puis Thomas fit son apparition, les bras remplis de bouffe et de boissons qu'il déposa sur le lit de Newt qui restait interloqué.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais manger, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout, expliqua Thomas en se grattant la joue.

Sur la couette étaient éparpillées des boîtes de salades préparées, des sandwichs, des paquets de chips, et pleins d'autres choses à grignoter. Au moins Newt n'allait pas mourir de faim comme il le pensait quelques minutes plus tôt, mais là... c'était peut-être un peu trop. Il lança un sourire reconnaissant à Thomas.

Ce mec était peut-être bizarre mais il restait adorable.

ooo

Dehors, Thomas avait déjà fumé une cigarette, mais apparemment ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour calmer son stress grandissant.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait sur une chaise près de la fenêtre de la chambre à fumer sa deuxième clope. Il savait que Newt ne fumait pas et il ne voulait surtout pas l'embêter avec sa fumée. Alors il expirait vers la fenêtre grande ouverte puis reportait son attention sur le blond occupé à se remplir l'estomac. Thomas sourit mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il se tacha juste en dessous de la lèvre inférieure.

Newt était éclairé par les lampes de chevet, tandis que lui était illuminé par l'éclat de la lune. Thomas l'observa longtemps en silence. D'une certaine manière ça le rassurait de le regarder et de le savoir près de lui, ainsi il savait qu'il ne sera pas seul pour l'épreuve de demain.

Newt ne fit aucune remarque même s'il voyait bien qu'il suivait des yeux chacun de ses gestes. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude que Thomas le mate sans arrêt. Alors il enfournait de grosses bouchées de salade de pâtes dans la bouche, inquiétant le brun sur une possibilité d'étouffement. Newt ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait faim.

Le regarder manger avec tant de ferveur ouvrit l'appétit de Thomas. Il finit sa cigarette et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près du blond qui cessa momentanément de mâcher pour le toiser de ses yeux méfiants. En saisissant un sandwich au hasard, Thomas toucha involontairement le genoux de Newt qui tressauta avant de faire mine de se repositionner.

\- Détend-toi, je ne vais pas te manger.

Thomas mordit dans son sandwich tout en ressentant l'aura suspicieuse de Newt l'envelopper. Son regard dévia sur le garçon qui avait ramener ses jambes contre lui.

\- Je te fais si peur que ça ?

\- Tu me fais peur depuis le début, balança Newt. Mais devant l'hôtel tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille. Je garde aussi à l'esprit que si tu m'as kidnappé, alors tu peux être capable de beaucoup d'autres choses.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te ferais pas de mal.

\- Je ne parle pas de ce type de chose. Mais puisque tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle, j'imagine que tu ne comptais rien tenter.

Durant trois longues secondes Thomas le fixa, en total incompréhension. A la quatrième son cerveau fit tilt. A la cinquième il faillit s'étouffer, et à la sixième, son visage s'empourpra alors que des images obscènes assaillaient son esprit confus.

Soudainement sa proximité avec le corps de l'autre garçon lui sembla déplacée et dangereuse. Néanmoins, même si Thomas se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par Newt, jamais il ne le forcerait à s'offrir à lui.

Bien que c'était affreusement tentant.

Newt était intelligent, farouche, mais pouvait se montrer conciliant, et même sympathique. Thomas rêvait de pouvoir faufiler ses doigts entre ses boucles blondes, le faire sourire rien qu'en lui parlant, frôler sa peau pâle de ses lèvres.

Ça y est, ses yeux s'étaient encore perdus sur la perfection près de lui.

ooo

Newt regardait Thomas, en contenant le rire dans sa gorge.

Le brun était encore en train de le mater. Hum, le dévorer du regard serait plus exact. Ça ne l'effrayait pas autant qu'il le faisait croire. Il se doutait bien que Thomas n'était pas violent, même s'il était clair qu'il avait un faible pour lui. Mais le voir si troublé à ses sous-entendus l'amusait, alors il continua à faire rougir ce sublime visage.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'es pas en train de changer d'avis ? Le questionna Newt.

\- Quoi ? Non, je .. je pourrais jamais faire ça, crois moi, affirma Thomas en levant innocemment ses mains. Je ne te toucherai pas, du moins, pas sans ta permission.

Newt plissa les yeux. Cette conversation devenait très intéressante. Le brun s'était immobilisé avec ses yeux de biche grands ouverts et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Dans ces moments d'élans affectifs, Newt essayait de se rappeler que ce tocard l'avait kidnappé. Mais à cet instant précis, son estomac chatouilleux lui murmurait que Thomas était cruellement beau.

\- Je te la donne, annonça-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ma permission.

Newt eut un peu peur pour Thomas lorsqu'il comprit que ce dernier ne respirait plus. Heureusement le choc passa avant qu'il ne s'asphyxie tout seul. Il se racla la gorge mais ne trouva rien à dire, alors Newt l'aida un peu.

En prenant les mains de son vis-à-vis pour l'approcher de lui, il était conscient qu'il jouait avec le feu. Après un moment où Thomas n'osa rien entreprendre il se laissa enfin aller à ses envies et s'attaqua aux mains de Newt, palpant ses longs doigts fins.

Ils étaient tout près l'un de l'autre à présent, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Thomas ressemblait à un gamin tant il était chamboulé en découvrant chaque centimètre des paumes de son fantasme vivant qui le regardait faire, en attentif spectateur.

Newt senti l'excitation ronger son ventre alors que le brun laissa traîner ses doigts le long de son bras, son épaule, pour atterrir dans son cou. Un violent frisson parcouru son échine lorsque, hésitant, Thomas se pencha sur lui. Tellement près que son souffle précipité asséchait ses lèvres.

La collision était imminente, Newt ferma les paupières et retint sa respiration. Il attendit, mais rien ne vint réchauffer ses lèvres.

ooo

A contre cœur, Thomas se recula, bien qu'il avait la permission de l'autre homme... Il n'y arrivait pas, ça ne ressemblait ni à Newt, ni à lui.

Alors il se leva, sous le regard étonné du blond, et se laissa tomber sur son propre lit. Il serra les dents en entendant la voix de Newt, railleuse, avec une pointe de déception : « dégonflé... ».

Peu de temps après, les deux hommes étaient confortablement installés sous leur couette respective, plongés dans le noir complet, laissant place aux pensées volatiles. Thomas eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, il appréhendait trop la confrontation avec _elle_ le lendemain. Dans sa tête défilaient de nombreux scénarios, tous aussi catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Avec cette foutue maladie mentale, il pourrait la retrouver muette et sans expression, ou criant contre des persécuteurs invisibles, ou carrément morte.

Tout était possible avec elle.

Après tout ça faisait deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et cinq mois qu'il n'avait pas pris de ses nouvelles. Qui sait comment elle allait réagir quand elle le reverrait ?

ooo

Le lendemain matin, à neuf heure pile, Newt faisait face à un terrible dilemme.

Debout près du lit opposé au sien, son regard jonglait entre Thomas en train de dormir et le portable de ce dernier dans sa main gauche. Son ravisseur n'avait prit la précaution de le cacher contrairement aux clés de la chambre, et l'avait laissé sur sa table de chevet, or à présent il représentait pour Newt l'occasion de demander de l'aide et rentrer chez lui.

Mais lorsqu'il regardait Thomas, les traits de son visage détendu par le sommeil, il repensait à pourquoi il était là, et pourquoi il devrait rester. Certes, il avait été kidnappé contre son gré, mais c'était parce que Thomas avait besoin de quelqu'un, impérativement. C'était tombé sur lui.

Il n'aurait pas hésité à appeler les flics, s'il ne s'était pas bêtement attaché à Thomas.

Newt soupira et se dirigea dans la petite salle de bain pour s'y enfermer, il devait faire vite avant que Thomas se réveille, il tapa l'un des rares numéros de téléphone qu'il connaissait par cœur : celui de sa sœur.

\- Allo ?

\- Sonya, c'est moi.

A la l'entente de sa voix la jeune femme cria son inquiétude, obligeant Newt à éloigner le téléphone de son oreille s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui crève le tympan.

\- J'arrive même pas à croire que tu m'aies laissé sans nouvelle depuis hier midi !

\- Calme-toi Sonya, j'ai juste eu un léger contre-temps et j'ai cassé mon téléphone par la même occasion.

\- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de toi, abruti.

\- Je suis désolé. Je vais bien je t'assure, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Sans vraiment réfléchir, ces mots sortirent tout seul de sa bouche :

\- J'aide un ami.

ooo

Alors que Thomas rêvait qu'un beau blond se faufilait sous sa couette pour se blottir contre lui, quelle fut sa déception lorsqu'il fut réveiller par ce même blond qui lui pinçait la joue pour le tirer de son doux rêve.

\- On se réveille, Tommy.

Au moins ces mots avaient une certaine douceur.

Très vite, les deux hommes quittèrent l'hôtel et se remirent en route. Thomas voyait les montagnes se rapprocher et l'appréhension monter.

Une drôle de sensation l'envahit, comme s'il quittait un monde pour retrouver une vie passée.

Enfin ils débarquèrent dans une petite ville dont Thomas ne put s'empêcher de scruter chaque rue, comme si chaque détail lui semblait fascinant. Ne pouvant plus se concentrer sur sa conduite, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du centre-ville et proposa à son passager de continuer à pied.

Il y avait trop de chose qu'il voulait voir de plus près.

\- C'est… C'est ici que tu as grandi ? Lui demanda Newt.

Thomas hocha la tête, un drôle de sourire accroché aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il sortit du véhicule une bourrasque de vent frais fouetta son visage et ses vêtements. D'un regard circulaire il balaya les environs du centre de _sa_ ville. Une petite ville isolée, joyeuse et animée. A chaque endroit où se posaient ses yeux, un souvenir lointain resurgissait de sa mémoire.

Jusqu'au dernier instant il avait eu peur de tout avoir oublié, que rien ne lui semble familier. Il avait eu tord, Thomas avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps de dix longues années.

ooo

En arpentant les ruelles de la ville, Newt observa silencieusement Thomas.

Ses yeux whisky vagabondaient sur ceux qui les entouraient. Parfois il souriait, alors Newt décidait de suivre son regard. Il arrivait que Thomas s'arrête pour une réminiscence approfondie, et dans ces moments il semblait partir tellement loin que Newt était certain que s'il parlait, il ne l'entendrait pas.

Petit à petit, il s'approchait de Thomas jusqu'à frôler sa main avec la sienne, histoire de lui rappeler qu'il était là.

Le brun s'arrêta devant une friperie et colla son nez contre la vitrine pour mieux voir à l'intérieur. Il toqua puis s'engouffra dans le magasin avec un grand sourire. Ne voulant pas l'attendre dehors comme un idiot, Newt l'imita.

La boutique était emplie de vêtements vieillots mais charmants, des affiches et des publicités datant de plusieurs décennies étaient accrochées au mur. Son regard se posa sur Thomas dans les bras d'une femme dont il voyait que la chevelure sombre tombait en cascade sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ses yeux bleutés brillaient de joie.

\- Ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir Tom.

Amicalement elle lui donna un coup dans le bras pour ne pas lui avoir donné de nouvelles pendant de longs mois. Ensuite vint les présentations. Newt était soulagé ; il avait cru pendant un instant que Thomas l'avait oublié.

Il serra la main de sa soi-disant amie d'enfance dénommée Teresa, qui semblait très importante aux yeux de Thomas.

\- Teresa était ma voisine, et mon pilier quand ça n'allait pas.

\- J'étais la seule qui ne le mettais pas à l'écart, ajouta-t-elle.

Thomas lui baisa la tempe en la remerciant de ne jamais lui avoir tourné le dos. Newt ne pouvait même pas imaginer tout ce qui les liaient, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Teresa demanda à Thomas s'il comptait passer chez lui, il lui répondit par un hochement de tête hésitant.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Je serai avec lui, annonça Newt, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurais voulu.

Le brun fut d'abord surpris, puis reconnaissant. On pouvait le lire dans ses yeux.

Ils quittèrent la friperie sans Teresa, et c'est à ce moment que Newt réalisa que Thomas lui accordait une confiance totale.

ooo

Le ciel se couvrit, le vent soufflait de plus en plus.

Thomas remontait la rue suivit de Newt. Cette fameuse route de graviers sur laquelle il avait réussit à faire du vélo sans ses deux petites roues arrières. Cette route qu'il avait prit tous les matins pour aller à l'école et tous les soirs pour rentrer chez lui.

Son cœur fit vibrer sa poitrine et ses pas ralentissaient lorsqu'il aperçut le coin du toit. Il était à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison lorsqu'il s'arrêta, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

\- C'est la maison grise, c'est ça ? Questionna Newt, inquiet

Thomas hocha lentement la tête tout en fixant la fenêtre du première étage. Il revit la robe blanche claquer contre les mollets de celle qu'il avait quitté il y a deux ans, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière à cet endroit, ayant perdu toute notion du danger.

La main froide de Newt serrant la sienne le ramena à la réalité. Il le tira gentiment, ils devaient avancer. A chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Thomas, celui-ci avait la mâchoire serrée, le regard terrifié.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la petite maison d'un gris terne et froid. Il y avait trois marches à gravir avant d'atteindre la porte d'entrée. Newt lâcha la main de Thomas et le poussa doucement dans le bas du dos pour l'inciter à avancer, mais le brun piétinait, refusant catégoriquement d'aller plus loin. La peur lui tenaillait les entrailles alors que dans sa tête défilaient toutes les crises de folie auxquelles il avait pu assister. Il y a quelques années il avait trouvé le courage de la fuir, mais à présent, allait-il être assez brave pour affronter une nouvelle fois la maladie qui rongeait son cerveau ?

Son regard s'agita sans savoir où se poser : il cherchait un échappatoire. Newt l'observa attentivement et devina ses intentions.

\- Thomas, tu es tout près du but. Tu vas pas retourner ta veste maintenant.

\- Tais-toi Newt. Tu ne sais rien d'elle, tu ne sais pas de quoi elle est capable. Ça fait deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, elle pourrait très bien pleurer de joie comme me fracasser un vase sur la tête. Elle est imprévisible.

Le garçon recula en triturant ses mains, ses vieilles peurs remontèrent à la surface. Il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir. C'est lorsque sa respiration s'accéléra considérablement que Newt le prit par les épaules pour l'empêcher de fuir, et lui prit la tête entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder.

\- Hé, je t'interdis de lâcher maintenant, ok ? Tu ne m'as pas kidnappé et amené jusqu'ici pour te dégonfler au dernier moment, alors tu bouges ton cul et tu finis ce que tu as commencé !

Les yeux humides, Thomas bégaya quelque chose, mais des lèvres brûlèrent les siennes. Il poussa un petit hoquet de surprise puis laissa le vent balayer ses peurs, et le baiser de Newt gonfler son cœur de courage.

Thomas sentit son corps s'éveiller, une douce chaleur agréable et excitante s'insinua en lui et comprima son ventre. Des dents mordillèrent sa lippe, et de longs doigts se faufilèrent entre ses mèches, que des invitations à approfondir ce baiser ni chaste, ni tendre. Le but de Newt était clairement de le réveiller, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus le petit garçon perdu et désemparé d'autrefois, mais bel et bien un homme capable d'affronter ses peurs.

C'était son rôle.

Thomas frissonna lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le corps chaud de Newt contre lui. Le souffle court, ils échangèrent un long regard. Ils prirent le temps de retrouver leur esprit, puis le brun hocha résolument la tête et se tourna vers la maison.

Il donna deux coups sur la porte d'entrée, à l'unisson avec son cœur.

ooo

Le blond resta en retrait, à quelques mètres du petit escalier. Il attendait que quelqu'un les accueille, mais personne ne leur fit ce plaisir. Alors le brun frappa encore deux coups à la porte, attendit quelques secondes et recommença.

Thomas jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Newt pour lui transmettre sa crainte qu'il soit arrivé trop tard pour se faire pardonner. Puis tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Une femme apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ses cheveux était relevés dans un chignon, néanmoins de nombreuses mèches brunes encadraient son visage pâle et se perdaient sur son front où se formaient quelques rides.

Elle les regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de méfiance profonde. Newt ne voyait pas l'expression de Thomas qui restait totalement immobile et sans voix. C'est lorsque la femme commença à refermer doucement la porte que Thomas réagit en bloquant la porte.

\- Maman ! Maman, c'est moi, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Elle resta un long moment à le dévisager, sans trahir une émotion. Puis comme venues de nul part, des larmes embuèrent ses yeux ambrés.

\- Je suis désolé maman, de ne pas être venu plus tôt, dit Thomas, la voix brisée.

\- Thomas, lui répondit-elle en plaçant ses paumes sur les joues. Mon fils.

Newt vit son ravisseur, serrer sa mère dans ses bras, celle avec qu'il avait partagé les conséquences de sa maladie mentale. Il lui présentait une litanie d'excuse pour l'avoir fuit et laissé seule alors qu'elle n'avait que lui.

Le blond sentit sa gorge se serrer. Instinctivement il mit sa main devant sa bouche, l'utilisant comme rempart.

« Ne chiale pas, tu les connaît à peine » se répétait-il. Il essaya sa fameuse technique qui consistait à dénigrer les autres pour ne plus être lié émotionnellement avec eux. Il se dit qu'après tout, Thomas n'était qu'un kidnappeur égoïste et que sa mère n'était qu'une tarée.

Mais ses pensées s'emmêlèrent, et de discrètes perles dégringolèrent le long de ses joues.

ooo

Thomas assistait à la conversation de Newt et de sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient tous les trois assis à la petite table de la cuisine, ce qui constituait déjà un miracle pour Thomas.

Il était très rare que sa mère laisse entrer du monde dans son espace personnel. Ce qui permit à Newt d'être une exception, c'était que Thomas l'avait présenté comme étant celui qui l'avait encouragé à venir la voir.

Le regard posé sur sa mère, il s'estima chanceux. Mise à part les preuves de fatigue sous ses yeux et les signes de l'âge qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Du moins, il l'avait connu dans un pire état.

Il l'observa plus attentivement et eut la drôle impression de la redécouvrir. Quand il vivait encore avec elle, il n'avait pas conscience des petites choses qui la rendaient si différente : faute d'habitude. Mais à présent, son comportement étrange lui sauta aux yeux.

Elle ne se tenait pas droite et touchait son visage un nombre incalculable de fois, tandis que son sourire forcé était complètement défectueux et marchait par alternance. Vu la tête de Newt, il avait du mal à suivre les propos de sa mère qui avait cette fâcheuse habitude de changer constamment de sujet de conversation. Le blond lança des regards confus à Thomas lorsqu'elle chuchota qu'il était important de ne pas clamer haut et fort ses opinions politiques car le gouvernement avait installé des caméras dans sa maison pour l'enfermer en cas d'opposition au parti du pays.

Les fameux délires de persécution.

Ça y est, Thomas était de retour à la maison.

ooo

Malgré toute l'indulgence dont Newt faisait preuve, il ne pouvait nier que la mère de Thomas le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle était si étrange, en décalage total avec les autres.

Il se demanda comment, de sa naissance à sa majorité, le petit Tommy avait encaissé ses crises. Elle semblait être une mère formidable, mais la maladie lui faisait faire des choses indépendamment de sa volonté.

A présent, Thomas et Newt étaient sur le quai de la petite gare routière, face à face. Le blond avait pensé qu'une fois la besogne faite, il déguerpirait vite fait sans se poser de question, mais en réalité, il était bien plus compliqué de dire au revoir.

\- Tu vas me traîner en justice ? Lui demanda soudainement Thomas, en n'osant affronter son regard.

\- Bien sûr, je vais faire en sorte que tu prennes un max. Il fallait y penser avant de me kidnapper, tocard.

Thomas pâli à vue d'œil. En voyant cette tête apeurée, les joues de Newt gonflèrent légèrement afin de contenir son rire moqueur.

\- Ne me fais pas flipper comme ça, souffla Thomas.

Il fit ce petit sourire adorable qui renforça l'envie de Newt à rester là, des minutes, des heures, des jours entier, à le regarder.

\- Tu as de la chance que j'ai été victime du syndrome de Stockholm.

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit, puis il tendit à Newt un nouveau téléphone portable.

\- Désolé pour le dérangement, ajouta-t-il.

Le blond saisit le téléphone, et vit Thomas s'approcher de lui. Il sentit des bras l'encercler et des lèvres douces baiser son front.

\- Merci Newt.

La sonnette de la gare qui annonçait le départ du train retentit avant même que Newt ne puisse répondre. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant le besoin de parler à Thomas. Il aurait voulu en savoir tellement plus sur lui, l'épauler encore plus longtemps, ressentir une nouvelle fois la chaleur de ses lèvres.

A contre cœur, Newt recula. Il adressa un dernier sourire, avant de s'engouffrer dans le train.

ooo

La mère de Thomas passa une énième fois son doigt sur un étage de sa bibliothèque dans le salon.

Pas de trace de poussière sur son index.

Elle fut satisfaite, pendant seulement dix minutes. Puis elle revérifia la poussière sur son étagère. Elle répéta ce processus en trépignant d'impatience.

Depuis que Thomas était revenu en ville, il revenait lui rendre visite à chaque fin de mois. Il s'occupait d'elle un couple de jours, puis repartait vivre sa propre vie. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il revenait la voir, et comme d'habitude elle n'attendait que son retour.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'elle entendit deux coups à sa porte. Elle vint accueillir ses visiteurs, un grand sourire qu'elle ne pouvait décrocher de ses lèvres fines.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle pris son fils entre ses bras fatigués. Une bouffée de fierté gonfla ses poumons. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le laissa entrer.

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bien accompagné, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à celui de Thomas.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé, lui retourna son sourire. Le fait que ce garçon accompagne Thomas à chaque fois qu'il venait, était aussi devenu une habitude. Ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, si ce garçon convenait à son fils, alors il lui convenait.

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça chaleureusement.

« Bon retour à la maison Newt ».

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Voilà ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête lors de mon premier voyage avec Blablacar :')

Un avis me ferait super-mega-énormément plaisir *et je vous fait des câlins en échange*

Je reviendrai vite avec une fic longue. Newtmas powa les gens #neverforget.


End file.
